Red Heads & twins
by jenna.larsonsmith
Summary: Hermione leaves the wizarding world for five years and comes back with a surprise.


I do not own any of the characters, this was previously published under my account (JennaLee31684)

-

Background to Story

It has been five years since the Second War ended. A lot has changed and then again nothing has changed. The shops, houses and towns all the look the same but the people have changed. They no longer cower in fear or look over their shoulders for Death Eaters. Over all everyone is much happier and enjoy life more. The one person who still has a fear is Hermione Granger. She left Grimmauld Place two months after Voldemort was killed. She did not tell anyone, she waited till everyone was out of the house and packed her stuff up and left. She knew it was not very Gryffindor of her, but she had her reason's. Since she still had one year left of Schooling she enrolled in the Salem School for Witch's, it was an all girl's school and that was the way she liked it. After everything that happened between her, Ron and George before she left, it was nice not to have to deal with males. She passed all her classes and graduated top of her class. Everyone knew she would but it was a little harder for her then he old friends thought it would be, she had other responsibilities besides school to take care.

Story

"Mum, ook. A oke hop. Pease we go. Frick an I ike." A little girl around the age of five asked her mum as they passed by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Maybe later, right now we need to get to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch." Her brown-haired mum told her. As they passed the shop, she took a look in the window and saw a tall redhead behind the counter. He looked almost the same as the day she left. But he looked just a little sadder than before.

"Mum, Pease can we? We be good at unch if you et us." Her little redheaded son Frick asked her. She thought about it and decided that she should probably get this out of the way, before anyone saw her and asked questions and it got back to the redhead in the shop.

"Ok, but only for a few minutes. We really need to go eat some lunch." She told her twins, who were almost five years old. She was not sure where the time went, it seemed as if just yesterday, she left Grimmauld Place. The twins were so excited that they rushed a head of her and entered the shop.

As the door opened, George Weasley heard the little ding over the door go off and looked up from paper work he was going over. He had opened the shop back up about four years ago. He closed down for a year to mourn the loss of his brother and father, after that time period he decided that it was time to open the shop up and get on with his life. After the Second War and the defeat of Voldemort, he figured that everyone needed a little fun in their lives, so new products were coming out at a regular pace and he was thinking about hiring extra help for the shop, but was not quite ready for that. It was still his and Fred's shop.

"Welcome to the Wonderful Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. If there is anything I can help you with just…." As he was welcoming the little kids he caught a look at their mother just walking in and stopped mid sentence. He could not believe his eyes, it just could not be her. He had not heard anything from her in five years nor anyone else in the family.

"Hello George, it is nice to see you again." Hermione said to George, her voice came out just a little shaky. The twins just looked between their mum and the man behind the counter.

"Hermione, where have you been? Why did you not write? Or tell us where you going? Why did you just up and leave with no warning? We were all worried about you!" George exclaimed once he got over his shock.

"Uhmm.. George, I will explain everything to you and your family after we settle into the Leaky Cauldron. Will you ask your mum if it is ok if I come to the Burrow tonight with my kids?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, umm these are your kids. They are cute. Are they twins? They look kinda alike!" He asked her.

"Yes, they are almost five and they are a handful, but I love them just the same. A lot has happened since I left Grimmauld Place. I will explain everything to you and your family tonight. For now Frick and Frack would like to look around the shop." She was hoping that he would not ask who the father was, as that would be a little hard for her explain at the moment.

"Well, then let's take a look around shall we. Where do you want to start and who is who?" He asked the little kids.

"I hink we ould oke to ook at hings hat hange eople hair olors." Frack told George.

"Well, we have a wonder line of products that do just that." George took them over to where they would find what they were looking for and turned back to Hermione. "Are they Ron's kids, your little boy has the Weasley red hair and looks. His sister looks a lot like you though."

"I do not feel like explaining this right now. I just think we should concentrate on the kids and getting them what they want, so we can get settled in to our room at the Leaky Cauldron. I need to start looking for a job and a place for us to live. I think we should go now. Please let me know what your mum say's about us coming to the burrow tonight?" Hermione then told Frick and Frack that they needed to come along they were going to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and to get settled into their room.

As they walked out the door and down the street to the Leaky Cauldron, she remembered the night that her babies were conceived.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

It was a rainy night a couple weeks after the Final Battle, her and Ron were not getting along, they kept fighting about little things and she was outside in the rain letting it wash away her tears. When she felt someone walk up and sit down beside her against the tree. She knew who it was the moment he walked up to her, she could always tell when he was near her. It was like a sixth sense or something. Ever since she met him her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The little hairs on the back of her neck would stand up and she would get this tingly feeling all along her body. At first she did not know what it was, she was only eleven, but as the years went on and she got older she realized that she fancied him. But everyone knew that his brother liked her and he was not one to step on his brothers feelings like that and she knew this, so she kept quiet about how he made her feel. George and Fred used to ask her how she knew who was who, when no one else could tell them apart. She would just say that it was magic. They would laugh at this and let it go. But on this particular day she did not want to push the feeling aside, she wanted to feel it, feel anything other than rejected and alone. Earlier her and Ron had another big fight about the same thing it was always about. He wanted to have sex with her and she was just not ready to go that far with him yet. So after yelling at each other for a few minutes Ron said that he would go find someone else that would. At this Hermione ran outside to her favorite tree in the yard and started to cry. She had a feeling that Ron was not just saying that, because as she left the house she heard the front door open and close and then a pop as he apparated away.

"He'll come back and he will realize what a mistake he made. I don't think that you have anything to worry about. He would not cheat on you. He loves you too much to do that." George told her in a whisper. It was tearing him apart to watch her hurt so much. She was smart, funny, had a wonderfully hot temper and she was beautiful. How his brother could be so dense and not realize what he had was beyond him. Hermione was once in a lifetime kind of girl and should not be treated the way his brother treated her.

"What if I don't care if he goes and shag's another girl, what if I don't care if he comes back, what if I said I would be glad if he just left me alone and would break up with me. Would that be so bad, no more fights, no more tears, no more Ron. I think I would like that. I think that I would rather be anywhere else then here with him. I think I would rather be with someone then with Ron. What if I told you that this would not be the first time he shagged another girl while he has been with me. What if I told you that he has been shagging a certain annoying girl from school that calls him Won Won. Would you still say that he loves me and that I don't have anything to worry about. Oh he will come back, because everyone expects us to be together." Hermione whispered angrily to George. She had been holding it all in for so long. She has known for months now that Ron was shagging Lavender Brown since before the Final Battle. But she still stayed with him, because everyone expected them to be together, get married and have babies and live happily ever after. Well it was not what she wanted, she wanted a career, a life and most of all she wanted George, not Ron.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS BEEN SHAGGING LAVENEDER BROWN. SINCE WHEN. I WILL KILL THAT BLOODY GIT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM." George was in a rage. How could Ron do this to Hermione. He was in a right foul temper, which he does not have. He is the easy going funny brother. Fred was the one that had the temper not George, so it scared Hermione a little when her yelled at her.

"George, calm down. It's not that big a.." Hermione started to say in a scared voice before he interrupted her.

"Do not finish that sentence. It is a big deal. He has been cheating on you for how long, 'Mione?" George asked again.

"Since Fifth Year. I caught them a couple of times at school and I've caught them twice since the Final Battle. I think he goes to see her after we have a fight. But I am not sure if he sees her more than that. So you see George it is not that big a deal. I have been handling it just fine, until now. Now I just want it to all go away or me to go away. To get away from it all. I have been thinking about that for a while, I have some family in the States and they have been asking me to come visit since Harry defeated Voldemort. I have not decided yet though. So please don't say anything." She looked at him with so much hurt, sadness, longing and love in her eyes, he could not turn away.

"Ok, but if you feel the need to leave, please let me know. I do not think that I would bare to not know where you are." As he said this he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. He just held her against him in the comfort if his arms and rested his head on top of hers. He did not care that he hair was soaking wet because it smelled so wonderful, it smelled of Strawberries and vanilla. It was what she smelled like all the time. AS he held her he closed, she buried her head in to the crook of his neck. He lips just barely touching his neck. All she could think of was how wonderful it felt to have his arms around her finally and what it would feel like to put her lips on his neck and kiss it. How would he feel, would he let her or would he pull away. But before she got the chance Mrs. Weasley yelled at them to come inside.

"uhmm… maybe we should go in." She mumbled into his neck. Her breathe drifting over his skin causing him to shiver.

"Yeah, maybe we should." He agreed.

As they headed into the house, his arm was still around her shoulders and she had her arm around his waist. They walked inside to a kitchen full of people. But the one person she really did not want to see was still not back yet, so she told everyone she was going to take a shower and then head to bed. After she took her shower she put on her pajama bottoms and a tank top, crawled into bed and fell asleep. Sometime during the night, she woke up to see Ron getting into bed next to her, smelling like lavenders. It was what his mistress wore, because it was her name after all.

"Where have you been and what it that smell?" She asked him. Not expecting him to be truthful he never was.

"Oh..well… I… Just..Uhmm.. that is I went out to a bar and had a few drinks. That must be what you smell." Ron stumbled over the words. He felt a little bad about the lie, but she never caught on in the past so why would she now.

"I have enough Ron. I don't believe that excuse, but that is all it is. You went and Lavender tonight after our fight and you shagged her. I would know that smell anywhere. Anyone that went to Hogwarts and knew Lavender would know that smell. Ron we are done. I have had it. Sleep here for all I care. I will not sleep in the same bed as you. Do not try and follow me. I will talk about this with you in the morning." She got up and walked out the door before he could stop her and walked into Georges room before he could see where she went.

"George… hey George… you awake?" She whispered. Hermione did not Ron to hear her calling to George.

"'Mione, what is it. What's wrong?" He asked in a sleepy voice that she found very sexy.

"Ron just got home and he smells like that tart he is shagging. I could not take it anymore. I don't want to sleep in the same room with him. Can I please sleep in here with you, just for tonight." She asked him.

"Yeah, 'Mione. Come on crawl in bed with me and go back to sleep. I don't have the energy to conjure another bed and it is too late for that. Just sleep here with me and we will figure something out." He told her in that sleepy sexy voice of his.

So Hermione crawled into bed next to George and laid down. But she could not get back to sleep. She was very aware of the person laying next to her. Her skin would tingle every time he would move and brush against her. She closed her eyes tight and tried not to think about but her thoughts got the best of her and the next thing she knew her arm was sliding over his side and her hand was on his belly, while she pulled herself flush against his back. Her lips started kissing his shoulder and neck, while her hand caressed his abs and arm. As she was doing this George tensed up and turned around.

"'Mione, what are you doing. I know that you are hurt with what Ron has done, but that is not a reason to do what you are thinking about doing." He told her. Though his body was telling him to shut up and let her do what she wanted. He was very turned on by what she was doing and he knew that she was a virgin. But her gentle kiss to his neck had him wanting to pull her under him and ravish her right then and there. But reason was winning out and he wanted to make sure that she did not do something that she would regret.

"George, I am a big girl and I know what I am doing. I have wanted to do this since third year when I figured out that I was attracted to you. That is why I could always tell you and Fred apart. By what you make me feel when you were around me." She told him in between kisses to his neck, chest and shoulders.

"'Mione, what are you saying? Please stop kissing me, I don't think I can take much more of this and I don't want you to regret this in the morning." He told her as his hands gripped her incredibly small waist.

"I am saying George that I am attracted to you and would like nothing more than for you to make love to me here and now." She told him right before her lips met his. She poured all her love and lust into this one kiss hoping that he would not refuse her. Which he did not, he gave up on thinking and just felt. He felt the way her lips felt on his and how perfect they were. He felt the way her skin was soft against his callused hands, he felt her low moans as he caressed her back and pulled her to him in a tighter embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her. He rolled over on to his back and pulled her on top of him. His hands ran up and down her back, his tongue finally found entrance to her mouth, her hands were buried in his wonderfully soft hair. They finally pulled apart for some much needed air.

"'Mione, are you sure you want this, because if we go any further I will not be able to stop." He told her as he held her tight on top of him, pushing his hips into her so she could feel just how much he wanted her.

"George, could you let me up?" She asked him. He just looked at her with a sad face and did as she asked. As she was released she stood up and removed her tank top and pajama bottoms and crawled back on top of him. "Does this answer your question?"She asked him as her lips met his once more. He just nodded his head and he felt her naked back against his hands and ran them down over her hips down her bottom and to her thighs where he gripped them and pulled them towards his hips so she was straddling him. She slightly sat up and helped him remove his shirt as she leaned down and started to kiss down his chest, up to his neck where she ran her tongue over a very sensitive spot which produced a moan from his lips to his ear where she sucked it into her mouth. As she did this he jerked up just slightly as it felt so good. As she teased him some more going from one side of his neck to the other, he finally had enough of her fun and rolled them over so he was on top of her and proceeded to return the favor and in the process he lost his boxer shorts., As they both gasped for breath they laid there on the bed with Hermione on top of George, resting her head on his chest, she leaned up and kissed him goodnight and fell into a deep sleep. George stayed awake for a few more minutes savoring what just happened before he to fell asleep. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

~~~~ End Flash Back ~~~~

Hermione and her twins reached the Leaky Cauldron and walked in. It still looked just the same as before, like I said the places did not change.

"Hey Tom, do you have any rooms available? We just need one with two beds." Hermione called to the owner of the establishment.

"Hermione is that you? No, I'm sorry I don't. I just rented out the last one about an hour ago." Tom informed her.

"Oh, ok. I can find one somewhere else. What about lunch? Me and the kids are hungry. What is the special?" She asked him.

Tom proceeded to take their orders and bring them lunch. As they were finishing up lunch, George came walking in.

"Hey, 'Mione. I talked with mum and she said that it would be brilliant if you would come to the Burrow. I did not tell her about the kids I thought we could surprise her." George informed her as he sat down at the table with the family of three.

"That's great. What time did she say we should be there. I still need to find us a place to stay for a couple of weeks as this place is all booked up." Hermione let him know.

"Well, she said anytime would be great. Harry and Ginny will be there around six and the rest of the family should get there around seven. So, how about if we put your stuff at my place and then we can figure some place for you to stay after we visit with mum. I do believe that she will let you stay at the Burrow with her and if you do not want to do that, well then you and the kiddies can stay above the shop with me. I have two extra rooms and it would be bloody great if you and the little one stayed there." He told her.

"I think about it George, but no promises. Well then let's go. I just need to pay Tom and we can be on our way." She went to go pay Tom and he informed him that it was taken care of. She just looked at him strangely and went back to George and the twins. They picked up there things and headed out the door down the street and into Georges shop. He showed them up the stairs to his apartment. It was bigger than Hermione thought it would be. But it was very homey. The walls were covered in pictures of his family and friends from his schools days till the present. There were pictures of him and Fred playing Quidditch at home and school, ones from when they were little kids and there was a family picture from Bill and Fleur's wedding. He his living room resembled the Gryffindor common room, which Hermione loved. It brought back such wonderful memories. The kitchen was her ideal kitchen, the sink over looked Diagon Alley, there were lots of cabinets and counter space, in center there was an island that had a stove on it with the oven up on the wall at chest height. There was a kitchen table up against the floor to ceiling window that just like the sink over looked Diagon Alley. The walls were painted a pale yellow with light blue plaid curtains above the sink and on the windows. As she looked around a tear came to eyes as she realized that so far his apartment was the exact type of house she wanted for her and the kids. As he led them down a hallway, again there were pictures on the walls of family and friends. They stopped at the first door and he opened it to a blue and green room with all types of boys things in it. There were toy trucks that were magically enhanced to move on their own, there were dinosaurs that moved on their own and there were all types of practical joke stuff everywhere. It was any little wizards dream room. There were two doors in the room, one led to the closet and the other led to a loo with a connecting door to another room. This one was a pale pink and yellow color. It has butterflies, flowers and magically enhanced teddy bears in it. Every little witches dream room come true. Of course as they left the first room Frick stayed behind to play with the toys and as they left the girls room Frack stayed behind to play in there. So it was just Hermione and George left to move on to the last guest bedroom. He opened the door for Hermione as she stepped in she stared in awe. It was painted in deep jewel tones with a four poster bed that had a canopy over the top in jewel tones with curtains going around three sides of it in the same shades as the canopy. There was a wardrobe against the wall that if opened reveled a television and DVD player. It has drawers underneath it and a door on the side to hang up dresses in. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed with an alarm clock on one of them. The window off to the side had a window sit that overlooked Diagon Alley with lots and lots of pillows, it was the perfect place to curl up and read a book. Which brings us to the other side of the room where there was a wall to wall, floor to ceiling book shelf loaded with books. Some muggle and some not. It was the perfect room for Hermione. As she looked around her gaze went to Georges where he was standing and just looking at her.

"How did you know that this was the room I have always dreamed of having and the rooms the kids have always begged me for?" She asked him in wonder.

" I didn't, the room did. The room has a spell on it to transform into the room of the occupants desire." He told her. He was still staring in awe at the room she had always wanted. It was very similar to his with the exception of the color. His room was a deep red color, but otherwise it was exactly the same. "Well now, since that is taken care of, why don't we head out to the living room and floo to the Burrow. It will give us some time alone with mum before everyone gets there."

"Sound good to me. I would really like to talk with your mum before certain people get there. To explain something's beforehand." She replied to him.

As they walked out of her room, she headed to get Frack (whose real name was Georgia, but since hearing the saying Frick n' Frack has only answered to Frack), while George went to get Frick (whose real name was Fredrick, but like his sister preferred Frick). They met up in the living room and walked over to the fireplace where George went first with Frick and Hermione followed with Frack. As they landed in the living room of the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen to greet her guests and just stood there speechless at the sight before her.

~~~~ The Burrow ~~~~

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen getting started on dinner the muggle way, it was the only thing she did the muggle way, when she heard the fire in the living give a roar and she knew that George and Hermione were there. She walked out into the living room to greet them, when she walked around the corner all she could do was stare. There before her was George with Hermione standing next to him, each with a little kid in their arms. George had a little boy who looked just like him and Hermione had a little girl that was the spitting image of her. They looked like a happy family who loved each other, if the look that Hermione and George shared was anything to go by. But she was not sure how she felt about this if it was true. Ron would be crushed if he learned that these two were together and what about these kids that looked like they belonged to these two people. She was stunned speechless and just continued to stare at them as if they had eight heads instead of four.

"Mum, are you ok. You have not said anything. Your just standing there. Don't tell me that I have surprised you speechless." George teased his mum. "Ow, that hurt 'Mione. Why did you hit me."

"Don't tease your mum George. She is probably just shocked. She has not seen me in about five years and here I show up with you and two kids. It is a lot to take in. Give her a minute. She will find her voice in a second." Hermione informed him in that know-it-all voice of hers that he loved.

As she said this Mrs. Weasley snapped out of it and finally found her voice.

"Where have you been Hermione Granger? You had this family worried for nearly five years thinking something terrible happened to you. How could you do this to my little Ron? And how dare you show up here after all this time with two little kids that you have hidden from Ron and this family. How could you keep this from Ron? He deserved to know he fathered two kids and twins no less." She very sternly told Hermione in a voice dripping with coldness.

"Well…. I.. That…. Is…. The thing is….." Hermione could not put a proper sentence together she was shocked, hurt and angered at this person who she thought of as a second mother. The kids had looks of fright on their faces and buried their heads into the respective people who held them.

"Mum, that is no way to talk to 'Mione after all this time. She wanted to come early and explain things to you before the rest of the family got here. But if you are going to be rude to her then we will just leave and I will see you next week, maybe?" George told his mother in very angry and hurt voice. He could not believe that his mother of all people would treat Hermione this way.

"Oh, George, Hermione. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. It's just that I have been so worried about you and now you show up and with kids. It's just a shock." She told them in a much calmer voice and with regret laced in with pain. "Please come in and have a seat. I just made some pumpkin brownies and I bet that those two little ones would like a piece." She looked at Hermione for acceptance and when Hermione nodded her head and followed her in to the kitchen George followed after her.

They sat down at the table and Mrs. Weasley proceeded to cut each child a piece of pumpkin brownie and handed it to them with a tall glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione sat down at the table with George sitting down next to her on the left. Mrs. Weasley sat down in her normal chair at the end of the table to Hermione's right. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes while they decided who would break it.

"I am guessing that you would like an explanation on why I left and why I am showing up with two kids who look like your family?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Yes, that would be nice and I would like to know how you have been for the past five years as well?" Mrs. Weasley told Hermione.

"Ok, well here goes. You remember after Harry defeated Voldemort, Ron and I had been getting in arguments it seemed like every five minutes it something or another. Well, I had known for awhile that he was cheating on me with Lavender Brown from school. I had been turning the other cheek for years, just letting everyone think that things were great between us and not letting Ron know that I knew he was having an affair. It was going good until after the Final Battle. I had had enough. I was done with putting up him cheating, so when he started to pressure me into having sex with him I lost it and we got into that last agreement. That night he came home late and smelling like Lavender. I told him I could not take it anymore and went to George as he had listened to me earlier that night about my problems with Ron. He listened to me again and we feel asleep. Weeks later things were still horrible between us and I had been offered to go live with family in the States. So, I waited when no one was in the house packed up and left. I lived with my Aunt and Uncle on my mom's side until the start of the school year so I could finish out the last year of school over there. I went to the Salem School for Witch's, which is an all girl's school. By the time the fall semester started I realized that I was pregnant. My headmistress allowed me to continue with classes and I had a room all to myself during the duration of my pregnancy, after the twins were born I was tutored privately by the teachers of the school and was allowed to graduate with my class. After graduation, my aunt and uncle helped me watch the kids while I continued my schooling to become a healer. I received my certificate three months ago and that was when I started the plan to move back here. So here we are." Hermione finished telling her story, there were some pieces missing from the story but she would not tell unless asked directly about them.

"well that was a short version I would think. You left out how you got pregnant and who the father is. Also, why you did not contact us to let us know how you were or where you were?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"Well, I got pregnant the old fashioned way, by sleeping with someone and I figured Ron would have plenty to tell you about how I had been treating him that you would not want to talk with me. As for where I was, I figured if you did not know you could not come and try to convince me to come back and make things work with Ron. By the time I left I knew things between us were over." Hermione informed them.

"yes, well that is all and well my Dear, but I will ask one last time. WHO IS THE FATHER?" Mrs. Weasley raised her voice with the last questions, which had everyone lift their heads to look at Hermione.

"Kids, why don't you go into the living room and play with some of the toys in there or you can go outside and play for a few minutes. OK sweeties." Hermione told her kids. They nodded and headed out the back door. "OK, as to who the father is, it is… well you see… the thing… Well you see Mrs. Weasley the night me and Ron got into the final fight of our relationship I told you I went to Georges room after Ron came home that night… well you see… .we did not just sleep… we kinda.. uhmm…" Hermione at this point was too embarrassed to continue and she just let the sentence hang in the air until George spoke up.

"We slept together that night, mum. It was Hermione's first time and it was wonderful, mum." George told his mum, who just sat there stunned. A few minutes later after it sunk in she looked at Hermione.

"So, they are my grandchildren. I knew they looked like they fit into this family. Well, what do plan to do know. Are you two going to try and work things out or just stay friends?" Mrs. Weasley asked the two of them. George just looked at his mum funny.

"Mum, what do you mean they are your grandchildren, how can they be. She never slept with R….. You mean they are mine. Hermione why did you never tell me. I'm a father to twins! Bloody Hell, I'm a father." At this George sank back down into his chair with a dumfounded look on his face. So many thoughts were running around in his mind, how could he be the father of these kids, did they use a protection charm that night, why would she keep this from him, what was he going to do now.

Hermione just looked at George with a sad look on her face, she never meant to hurt him, she was doing what she thought was right or her and her kids. But know that she looks back, she probably should have told him that she was pregnant with his kids or at least that she was pregnant. She was confused at the time and she thought the best thing was to just leave after she found out she was pregnant.

"So Dear, you were pregnant when you left, Ron was having an affair, you slept with George, you went to your aunt and uncles in the states, finished school, went on to become a healer and now you are back! Does that sum it up Dearie." Mrs. Weasley summed it all up in that one sentence.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. That about sums it up. Please don't be mad at me, I thought I was doing the right thing. I figured Ron could be with HER and I would not ruin the relationship between two brothers if I just left. Did Ron get with HER?" Hermione finally asked one of the questions that was on her mind.

"Yes, Dear. He did. They are married and expecting their first baby. They are happy. Oh wait how are we going to explain this to him. We all know how his temper is. And by the way Dear call me Molly." Molly told Hermione with a smile on her face. She was happy to hear that Hermione had done what she always wanted to do and become a healer, she was also very proud of her for doing it while taking care of two babies, the fact that they where her grandbabies made it all the more better. And by the looks George and Hermione were sharing between each other it looked like they might fancy each other.

-

A/N: this is my first fanfic ever. Please be kind and leave a review! :) 3


End file.
